IG-88 Meets Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance
IG-88 Meets Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance is the sixteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / Ghost Rider series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In East Europe, A French priest named Moreau warns the monks of a monastery about an impending attack by the devil's forces to obtain a boy named Danny. The monastery falls under attack by The Horde Of Darkness; Moreau tries to help the boy and his mother Nadya escape, but the distrusting mother shoots at Moreau and flees with her son. Moreau manages to distract The Horde Of Darkness chasing Danny and Nadya, but nearly dies in the process and loses them. He believes that only the Ghost Rider and The 88 Squad are capable of protecting the boy. He finds the gang and seeks their help. Five years have passed since the events of the first film, which dealt with Johnny Blaze making a deal with the demon Roarke (Mephistopheles), and becoming the Ghost Rider — a vengeful, fiery spirit who feeds on the evil of his victims and consumes the souls of sinners — and has assistance from The 88 Squad. No matter how small the infraction — anything from genocide to a white lie — the Rider does not differentiate. This drives Blaze into hiding, fighting the evil spirit within him, with The 88 Squad watching him. Moreau finds the gang with some ease and convinces them to save the boy in exchange for his priesthood's ability to restore Johnny's soul and remove the Ghost Rider's curse forever. Meanwhile, pursuers force Nadya and Danny from the road and bring them to their leader: her former boyfriend Ray Carrigan and The Horde Of darkness. Carrigan has Danny tied up and is about to execute Nadya when the Ghost Rider and 88 Squad appear; the Ghost Rider kills several of Carrigan's men and then moves in on Danny. Nadya distracts the Ghost Rider, who then is shot with grenades into submission. Carrigan and The Horde Of Darkness leave with Danny in tow. Johnny awakens the next morning in a hospital. On the way out with The 88 Squad, he convinces Nadya not to trust him, but to accept their help to find Danny. However, Carrigan tells Roarke and AVGN about the Rider and The 88 Squad, and Roarke speaks an incantation to Danny via phone; this, in effect, puts up a "firewall" preventing the Rider and 88 Squad from sensing his whereabouts. They warn Carrigan and The Horde Of Darkness it will not shield them from being sensed and Blaze gives him instructions to deliver Danny. Nadya later tells them that as she lay dying, she made a deal with Roarke: her life in return for him impregnating her with Danny, making Danny a direct vessel for Roarke and the potential for him to give The Undertaker unlimited power on the surface world. Roarke lacks this power so far from Hell. Danny nearly escapes, but breaks his ankle and is recaptured by The Horde Of Darkness. That night, Nadya, Johnny, and The 88 Squad interrogate a known contact of Carrigan's. Johnny and The 88 Squad take off ahead of Nadya to deal with Carrigan and The Horde Of Darkness. Nadya and The 88 Squad save Danny as the Rider converts a mining machine (a Bagger 288) into a massive fiery machine, destroying their hideout complex and mortally wounding Carrigan and Todd Alquist. When Ghost Rider and The 88 Squad catches up to Nadya and Blaze starts to use his Penance Stare on her, Danny is able to stop the rider with a word, exercising his hidden power. Moreau catches up with the group as they ride off. Roarke is not done with Carrigan; using his power, Undertaker turns Carrigan into a demon called Blackout capable of instantly decaying anything he touches while shrouded in darkness. Johnny, Nadya, and The 88 Squad bring Danny to Moreau's monastery with warm reception. Moreau delivers on his end of the bargain and, after explaining to them that the Ghost Rider is the twisted incarnation of the Spirit of Justice, Zarathos, after being captured and tortured to madness while in Hell, he exorcises Johnny of the spirit and Johnny becomes human again. The head monk Methodius (Christopher Lambert) proclaims that Danny will never be safe from the influence of evil and says he must die, taking Johnny, Moreau, and Nadya captive in order to execute the boy, while The 88 Squad secretly follows them. Carrigan intervenes, however, killing the monks and taking Danny captive again to deliver to Roarke, while The TGWTG Squad escape after a mini-battle with The 88 Squad. The others follow, with Johnny not wanting to desert Danny after having promised to protect him. With the ritual to transfer Roarke's spirit and power into Danny underway, the gang infiltrate the compound to save him. Carrigan kills Moreau, but Danny (who Roarke states has the same powers as he does) gives Johnny back the power of the Ghost Rider. Roarke and The Horde Of Darkness manage to escape with Danny, and the Ghost Rider, Nadya, and The 88 Squad give pursuit. After a vehicular struggle, Ghost Rider manages to defeat Carrigan and causes the SUV carrying Roarke and Danny to crash, but The Horde Of Darkness escape leaving Roarke behind. The Ghost Rider literally sends Roarke back into hell while Danny, who had died in the accident, is returned to his mother. Channeling the blue flame of Zarathos, Johnny manages to revive Danny and assures him of his safety. As the film closes, The 88 Squad travel to another dimension, while the Rider, now covered in angelic blue flames, rides off on his motorcycle, saying "My name is Johnny Blaze. I'm the Ghost Rider". In a mid-credit scene, Meowth founds out about the Mutant program and Xavier's School for the Gifted, and Team Rocket declare them as their next target. In a post-credit scene, Roarke is sent into the same prison cell that Fisk, Kane Jr., and Blackheart are all in, just as Kane Jr. was about to perform a puppet show with his 2 dismayed cellmates. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA